These Scars
by MusicAndAnime
Summary: Max has gone through so much these past few months. Her Parents have thrown her so many curve balls, but what happens when her parents are murdered and her best friend Fang knows what really happened to them. Full summay inside...
1. Chapter 1

**These Scars**

* * *

Summary: Max has gone through so much these past few months. Her Parents have thrown her so many curve balls, but what happens when her parents are murdered and her best friend Fang knows what really happened to them. Max now must trust him with all of her heart and let herself accept the unbelievable that someone she deeply cared about just might have murdered her parents.

Author Note (Joy):

* * *

Ummm... Hi there (haha I sound like Doug from Up) anyways this is Olivia here(Liv for short). This is my first Maximum Ride Fanfiction so please don't go to hard on me and I hope you all like it. Oh and FYI (before you buy lol) I'm warning you know that I was hyped up on sugar in my very boring History class when I wrote this author's note! Anyways on with the story!

Ch. 1

Max P.O.V

I have been through so much shit this past month that I'm ready to curl up into a ball and die. So first my parents decide to adopt another child. Don't get me wrong I love Nudge, she is 12 and African American with Caramel colored hair and brown eyes. I just don't think my parents can handle another child. I'm Max (short for Maximum) and I'm the oldest at 16, I have longish brown hair and brown eyes. Then there is Ella who is 14 with dark brown hair and brown eyes, then Gazzy (his real name is Glenn) who is 9 with blonde hair and blue eyes, and last is Angel who is 7 with blonde hair and blue eyes. I take care of them 24/7 so I basically raised all of them. Then to make things worse my boyfriend of 2 years, Dylan, decides that he has had enough of me and broke up with me on our 2 year anniversary! Oh it gets better, my other best friend Iggy, who is 16 also and blind, is dating Ella **MY 14 YEAR OLD SISTER! **

"Max hurry up we are going to be late for school and we still have to pick up Fang and Iggy." Ella yelled upstairs to me.

I finished brushing my hair and ran downstairs to grab a Pop-Tart. I grabbed my backpack and the keys to the family mini van because I had to fit about 10 people in it to go to the arcade after school. We picked up Iggy first, Iggy is tall with reddish blonde hair and pale blue eyes that he hinds with sunglasses all the time. Next we picked up Fang who sat next to me. Fang (his real name is Nicolas Francesco Spade) is 16, really tall with black hair that went to above his shoulders and that emo bang thing, he also has such dark eyes they look black with little sprinkles of gold through out them. All all they were very emotionless eyes that just stared into space. We got to school and I swear the day went by in like 10 minutes now it was time to go pick the munchkins up from school and take Fang to work at the arcade. Luckily he had no idea that we would torture him during his whole shift. We got there and he just looked at me when I gave everyone $100 dollars for the arcade. I followed Fang and sat up on the counter of the prize area where he worked. I was sooo happy that his boss liked me enough for me to do that.

"So Fang hows work going for ya?' I asked with an evil smile on my face.

"I don't really know why don't you ask my pissed off face Maximum." he said.

"woah, don't talk to like that I know that your having a bad day but don't take it out on your best friend." I pouted.

"No Max I just... nevermind." He quietly said back.

"Okay." after I said that we sat in silence for the rest of his 3 hour shift.

After he got off at 6 we went to Wendy's and ate. We then dropped Iggy off and went to my house. Fang was spending the night cause his parents were out of town. I got everyone out of the van and run inside the house. Fang and I stood there for a second until we heard Angel's blood curdling scream come out of the house. We both ran inside the house so fast we tripped but jumped up right away. We ran upstairs to my parents bedroom to see them laying dead in a pool of their own blood. I picked up a crying Angel and started to cry myself as Fang wrapped me in a strong bear hug and lead me and the rest of my family back outside where there were already police cars. One of the neighbors must of called after they heard Angel's scream. They started to ask me questions, I just chocked out what I had just saw. The first of many scars that would never leave my no longer innocent life. The only thing on my mind was to protect my family and find somewhere to stay. The other thing on my mind was to find who murdered my parents.

The end hope you liked it... sorry its so short. The next one will hopefully be longer okay please review... okay bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay So I hate the cold! I have been sick off and on. I am sorry this wasn't posted sooner its just that I am in my school's Drama Club and I have a lead this year. Oh I will not be here this weekend because I am going to camp but I promise to write the next chapter, which I'm going to post on March 12th because its my birthday! Anyways I wrote this in French class cause we didn't do anything the day I wrote this. Don't worry I do actual stuff sometimes in school. Ok then lets get on with it. Oh yeah I think Max is a little O.O.C in this chapter, just please be honest and tell me if you like the direction I'm going in. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Ch. 2 Forever Scars

Max P.O.V.

After we got done talking to the police Fang offered for us to stay at his huge house. Of course I said yes, I knew that none of our relatives would want to take us in. My parents were kinda not the favorites in the family. I don't even know if my mind has fully comprehended what just happened. I am half expecting to wake up to some grief consular person to show up at the step of the door tomorrow morning. For now I just want to get my siblings into bed and make sure they are okay. Life may take awhile to get back to normal. I slowly went around to each of their rooms and tucked them in. Fang silently followed me around watching me carefully with his emotionless eyes. After I said goodnight to all of my siblings I walked into Fang's room and sat down on the edge of his bed. He was laying down on his bed staring at his ceiling. He had his shirt off so you could slightly see the blueish black feather tattoo on his shoulder. I kept thinking of what I had just saw and I just broke down, I started to just cry hoping I would wake up and this would be one big scary dream. Then I noticed Fang's arms wrap around me and pulled me close to him. I turned my self around so that I was facing him. I rested my head against on his chest and cried for what felt like forever. After my crying was over I fell asleep in his arms.

I was woken up by Angel and Gazzy jumping on Fang's bed.

"Max and Fang sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-ING. First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" the two of them sang together. Although they were having fun you could still see in their eyes that they were crying on the inside.

"Good morning to you two."I said as I sat up and gave them a hug.

"Max where did Mommy and Daddy go?" Angel asked me but I just froze explaining what happened was what was breaking my soul the most.

"Well Angel they are in a place where all of their favorite things and memorys that they had are." Fang said as I watched him pull Angel into his lap. I wanted to cry again, I would have to act as a mom to my siblings now. I was all they had left to protect them. I needed Fang to be there for me and right now he was proving me right that he had my back.

"Okay Angel why don't you two go get some breakfast." Fang said as the two of them ran off downstairs.

Fang got up and shut his door once they left and came over to sit by me. I didn't want to talk so I got up and walked away. I walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor. I had so many emotions bottled inside of me and I couldn't take it anymore I just my life to go back to normal or I wanted it to end. I spotted a pair of scissors so I grabbed them. I put the sharp edge against my skin and took a deep breath. I was about to slide them across my wrist when Fang came barging into the bathroom probably to see if I was okay. He quickly grabbed the scissors out of my hand and put them on the sink. He picked me up off the floor and hugged me. He then bent his head down and gently gave me a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Maximum don't you ever dare scare me like that again. I love you to much to watch you hurt yourself." He said quietly before giving me one of his rare smiles that always lit my world back up.

"I love you too." I said with out even realizing it. I had so much on my mind that I felt like going to another world. But I liked it when Fang held me in his arms. He would protect me from myself. I just wanted to stay like this forever. But I knew in my life that forever never lasted, forever just leaves behind new scars, forever scars.

**Review please thank you and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
